Regions
The Viridian Coast The Southern Continent is home to some of the most lovely and abundant regions in the world. There is little that can compare to the serene Viridian Coast. From the sandy beaches outside of picturesque Bamboo Village, to the eerie depths of the Gloomdross Forest where phantoms play, to the towering coastal cliffs of Songshu Isle. The Viridian Coast lives up to its name with its lush green plains, cool bamboo forests, and valleys where fragments of the earth float into the sky to dizzying heights. It is home to Jadestone Village, a bustling lakeside community where business thrives in the region, and the prestigious Hongmoon School tucked away in Heaven's Reach beyond the shore. But for all its peaceful beauty, there’s always the looming threat of the devious Blackram Marauders waiting to strike at the unsuspecting coastal towns, or the restless spirits haunting the Gloomdross Forest. The Cinderlands The Southern Continent’s mainland was once the proud heart of civilization, where the mighty Naryu Empire stood uncontested for centuries. The Naryu Empire became a battleground to hold back the invading demons from the Dark Realm, and was blighted during the Four Guardian’s fight against the great corrupted energy. Deep forests and surging rivers dried up, leaving a vast wasteland where only the strong and stubborn can possibly survive. Yet in every endless desert there always lies an oasis. Yehara’s Mirage is the hub of all activity in the region, welcoming travelers in from near and far to experience a bit of luxury amid desolation with its fine dining and strong drinks. Away from the Scorching Sands, the bestial Jaofang Village rests safe in its valley, while not far beyond is the Blindeye Bazaar where shady dealings of a less savory crowd operate outside the law. There are even rumors of the tomb of Mushin himself buried somewhere amid the ruins of the Naryu Empire, where a treasure beyond all imagination waits to be claimed. That is, if daring adventurers could first survive the vicious Bonemask Tribe warriors, the giant scorpions, and the bands of tomb raiders along the way. The Moonwater Plains After surviving the desolate heat of the Cinderlands, a bit of water is a relief! Upon the Eastern Continent, The Moonwater Plains has a surplus of mighty rivers, crashing waterfalls, and vast lakes as clear as a cloudless sky. The sprawling Lycandi Foothills are home to the native people of the region who live side-by-side with the Lyn of Brightstone Village and the farming community of Hogshead Pastures. The glorious Sapphire Basin is home to many curious species such as the frog-like Ploggles and the brutish Hoglin. But a shadow always lurks nearby: The Haunted Necropolis, stained by corrupted energy some 30 years past, is where a demonic outbreak is endlessly held back by the brave Snapjaw Tribe. As the Eastern Continent is also territory of the Talus Empire, one must always be wary of the outbreak of violence where the Talus Army clashes with the rebellious Skyhaven Resistance. The Silverfrost Mountains Further north on the Eastern Continent are the Skypetal Plains: gorgeous fields of swaying grass and fragrant wildflowers caressed by the ocean winds. It is home to Zaiwei, capital city of the Talus Dominion, standing as a beacon of wealth and power among nature’s bounty. But it is a city endlessly challenged by the thieving Lumang Syndicate, the corrupt Hao Society, and a bevy of powerful monsters who call Skypetal Plains their home. Beyond the city awaits frozen mountains full of treacherous heights, blistering snowstorms, and ancient temples of long-slumbering gods waiting to awaken once more. But for all the mystery and intrigue the region has to offer, it is the grand capital city itself that holds the darkest secrets. References * The Regions of the World, NC West: May 20, 2015. Notes Category:General Category:Locations